Memories of Past
by TyokoMew
Summary: This story is about my game play. I'm new at this so it's probably not the best typing but I tried.
1. How it begins

"Where is he? He said to meet up here." Said the young mithra. She has long brunette hair with crystal blue eyes. She wasn't much taller then 5' 5". Suddenly there was movement in the brush. She gripped her great sword that was on her back, "Who's there?". She turned, a black figure jumped out and made a direct blow to her back causing her to lose her balance. She layed there and barely said, "Where...are...you?". She softly cried and next thing you know she's unconsious.

It was a warm summer day. There was a mithra that lied asleep on a tree branch over a river. Someone shouted out to her, "Tyoko! Come on let's go!". Tyoko yawned and streched out. She jumped from the tree and grabbed her great sword. She shouted back, "I'm coming what's the hurry?" she said running towards them.

"We have to be in Batallia downs by dawn. We are farming Tigers for your friend remember?". Tyoko laughed slightly. "Yeah i know but it's still dusk out.".

The two ran down path threw Jugner Forest to Batallia downs. "So Tyoko why you farming tigers for your friend anyway?".

"Well Nikki, I guess it's they least i could do after what they did for me." She said as she smiled softly.

"Oh you mean that scar?" said Nikki with a slight frown as they ran the path.

Tyoko reach over her right sholder, "Yeah...If it wasn't for them I'd be dead".

"I see. So you ever going to level your secondary job?" said Larissa (Nikki) while she tried to change subject since she saw it was upsetting Tyoko.

"Yea I'll level white mage soon I'll just have to farm a few extra tigers so i can get armor for it." Tyoko laughed.

They went up to the Home point just outside of Batallia downs.

"Well Tiki (Tyoko) let's get to work." she said as she drew her spear. "Okay." Tyoko said and smiled as she drew her sword.

The two ran straight down the path and into Batallia downs. They looked into the sunrise with their weapons drawn. "We came just in time look at all the tigers!" said Tyoko.

"Yup. Told you we should be here by dawn." she giggled and smiled at Tyoko.

"Time to farm! Let's go!" said Tyoko. Tyoko gave a berserk and provoked a tiger. 

The two slayed Tigers until sunset. Then they settled a camp for the night.

Tyoko was still a little new at her job so she fell right to sleep. Larissa remained up till midnight.

A young man adventurer with short brown hair and green eyes was walking down the path of Jugner Forest. He wore a full set of bone armor and a Great sword.

"This place brings back memories." he said as he walked past a section of grass that was dyed the color of blood.

"This is where I met her...that beautiful young mithra." he said as he slightly smiled as he walked by.

A adventurer came walking up the path to Batallia downs. He looked to the side of the path to see a mithra lieing motionless. He ran up to her to see if he could help. The mithra had a severe injury to her back. He picked her up and began running down the path to Outpost. The mithra started to come to and saw that someone was carrying her. In a foggy state she said "Who..are..you?". He smiled slightly and said "Ryurizer. Mind If I ask yours?". She smiled slightly and said "Not at all...My name is Tyoko and Thank you.". He looked slightly confused and said "For what?". She smiled weakly "For helping me.". She giggled. "I only just met you what else would I mean.".

Tyoko jerked out of her sleep in the middle of the night. She saw that Larissa had fallen asleep. Tyoko jumped down from her usual spot of sleeping in a tree. She walked all the way to Jugner and walked to the river.

She looked at her reflection in the water. She had her long hair down and her blue eyes glowed in the soft light of the night. Then she noticed her face was cherry red, she was blushing.

Suddenly she could hear footsteps coming up the path. She jumped behind a tree and had sword in hand just incase. She never went threw Batallia without a weapon after what happened.

A tall figure came closer and closer as it ghostly walked the path. Tyoko gripped her sword tightly. The figure suddenly stopped and stared at where Tyoko hid.

She could hear a sword be drawn but it wasn't hers for she still held it in her hand with it's sheath. The figure came right at her in a dash. She tried to draw her sword but she was already in the figure's grip with a sword to her throat.

"Well, well, well. Didn't know you was like that Ryurizer." Tyoko giggled. She looked at her in shock.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry. I thought-." Ryurizer was saying before Tyoko interupted him.

"It's okay. I know how cautious you can be sometimes." she laughed and smiled.

The two stood there for a second in complete silence. Then Tyoko started back to the camp where Larissa still lied asleep. Ryurizer hesitated for a moment then followed Tyoko up the path.

"So how you been Ryu? (Ryurizer)" she said as she put her hair up while walking the path threw the hilly, Batallia downs.

"I've been okay. How about you Tyoko?" he said blushing in the darkness.

"Same as usual. Oh yeah I got you something. It's sort of a "Thank you" gift I guess you can call it.". Tyoko reached into a backpack that lied under the tree she was asleep in earlier. "Here." Tyoko said while handing 3 stacks of tiger hides to Ryurizer. "It's not much but it's the least I can do.".

"Thank you but you didn't have to pay me back. It's sort of my job to help people that need it." he said as his face started to turn red again.

Tyoko smiled at him. "Well I better wake up Larissa and start up the path to Upper Jueno.".

"Can I come with you?" Ryurizer said.

"Sure. Just let me pack up and wake up Larissa. Then we can leave." Tyoko said. She walked up to Larissa and shook her slightly. "Nikki. It's almost dawn let's get going to Jueno". Nikki gave a yawn and got up.

"Well, well...Now look who wants to leave before dawn." Nikki said. The two stood there and laughed while getting ready to leave again.

"Oh yeah. Nikki this is Ryurizer. The "friend" I told you about." she said.

"Is he now?" she said as she turned to the young man infront of her. "I'm Larissa but you can call me Nikki if you want." she said as she held out her hand to Ryurizer.

He shook Nikki's hand, "Nice to meet you Larissa.".

"Okay everything is ready Nikki let's go to Upper Jueno." Tyoko said while picking up her backpack.

"Okay Tiki. Maybe we can come back here and farm again sometime if you want to." she slightly giggled as they started up the path to Upper Jueno.

"So you guys are going to Jueno too? Well then, guess I won't be walking alone to Jueno after all." he laughed.

"Guess not." said Tiki and Nikki in unison while laughing.

The trio walked threw the hills to Jueno as the sun rose just over the harizon. "Today is going to be a great day. I can feel it." Tyoko giggled and smiled as the 3 walked down the path towards the sunrise to Jueno. 


	2. A paladin?

The trio arrived at Upper Jueno gate just as the clock was about to strike noon. Tyoko was the first into town because she ran ahead of Ryurizer and Larissa.

As Tyoko went threw the gate she saw a tall Elvann with snow white hair with hazel eyes standing above a taru in beginner Paladin armor.

"You can't tell me how to be a Paladin! I have more experience then you!" the Elvann said glaring at the taru.

"You can't tell me what to do either Glubit!." said the taru.

Glubit drew his sword and hit the taru dead on the forehead with it causing the taru to fall backwards.

"You're so weak Devien! If you can't take it when I hit you how can you expect to tank at all!" Glubit said.

"Um...Sorry to interupt but stop picking on the little guy. He's new at it." Tyoko said with a cold glare to Glubit.

"Fine." Glubit groaned and walked away from Devien.

Tyoko reached a hand out to the taru to help him up. "Are you okay?" she said.

"Yeah I'm fine." he said smiling to Tyoko. "I better get going. Oh and before I forget what's your name?".

"My name is Tyoko. Nice to meet you." Tyoko said smiling.

"My name is Devien and nice to meet you too." he said as he ran down to the auction house.

Glubit stood there staring at Tyoko with a confused look. "Tyoko eh? Now that's a strange name.".

"Well Glubit isn't the best name in the world either." she said coldly.

"How do you know my-..." Glubit said when Tyoko interupted him.

"I heard Devien call you so." she said.

Finally Larissa and Ryurizer caught up to Tyoko in town.

"Wow yourun fast Tiki!" Larissa said. Then she looked at Glubit "Oh you got a new friend huh?" Larissa said smiling.

"I guess. I came to town and saw him picking on a taru Paladin that was still a beginner." Tyoko said in a depressed voice.

"Well, Shall we be on our way to the shops to stock up?" Larissa said.

"Okay let's go." Tyoko said as the trio walked by Glubit.

Glubit was shocked that a Mithra actually stood in his way. He followed the trio and attempted to start a conversation. "So where's that name from anyway?" he said while following Tyoko.

"It's Japanese. Stands for a type of flower." Tyoko said while walking to the armor shop.

"Really? How'd you get your name?" Glubit said with a eyebrow up "You don't look Japanese.".

"My mother named me. She's a hume red mage." Tyoko said as she shopped for new armor.

It was nightfall now. The trio had spent all day stocking with Glubit following behind.

"Okay let's head to Mog house and settle for the night." Larissa said.

"Yay! Haven't been to a mog house for a while now." Tyoko laughed. "We spent alot of time camping out you know?".

The 3 went to mog house and signed for temporary residental status and went to their rooms. Glubit followed behind them and went to his room. He sat down on the bed in his room and stayed up thinking most the night.

The trio all were in their rooms thinking. Tyoko sat at her window with her hair down thinking what adventure would come to be tomorrow.

Larissa lied on her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Falenangel who had disappeared 2 weeks ago.

Ryurizer sat on a chair thinking about what would happen tomorrow when Larissa and Tyoko packed to leave.

Eventually they all fell asleep to the musiv of Upper Jueno residental area. 


	3. Paragons of Sexellence

The next day, Tyoko woke up early and left the residental area to go to the auction house.

"I'm going to surprise everyone! I will level white mage!" Tyoko said as she bought armor for her white mage.

Then Tyoko left to Qufim island. A few hours later. Glubit came out of his room in full armor. He looked down the hall to see that Larissa and Ryurizer were still in their rooms but Tyoko was gone.

He left the residential area and walked down to the Auction house. When he got to the Auction House, he saw a rather familiar face, It was Rollingthunder, sporting full Chainmail. His head as the sun glared down upon the city, and his small, beady eyes stared blankly at the counter

"Hey Roll!" Glubit shouted as he waved to Rollingthunder.

Little did Glubit know another familar friend was there. "Uh...Hey Glu." someone said in the auction house crowd.

"Javain!" Glubit smiled as he walked up to a Elvann with golden hair and green eyes.

"The Paragons of Sexellence are back together again." Rollingthunder laughed.

"What you guys doing here?" Glubit asked.

"We're heading to Qufim island to farm giants. Want to come?" Javain said in a calm voice.

"Sure." Glubit said with a psych up motion.

"It's settled then. Let's go." Rollingthunder grinned. The three walked down the three sets of stairs to Qufim island.

Meanwhile in Qufim island...

"Look at all the Wights. There's so many today." Tyoko said with a shocked expression.

"Let's kill'em. Thief...Pull." said the party leader.

"He's over confident." the theif whispered to Tyoko.

"I agree completely." she whispered back.

"Incoming Wight to Camp! call20" said the thief.

"Hopefully this won't turn ugly." Tyoko mummbled to herself.

Suddenly Tyoko comepletely froze and remembered a memory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! Look at me! I'm doing it." said a little mithra.

There stood a hume in thief armor beside her. "You're doing good Tyoko"  
Tyoko was standing there holding two katanas, one in each hand, in a Ninja stance. She was attacking a dummy with the katanas.

"I want you to be strong so one day you can be a adventurer and travel the world just as I have." he smiled at Tyoko.

Tyoko smiled back then continued her practice with the two katanas she held.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tyoko! PAY ATTENTION!" the party leader shouted.

Tyoko snapped out of her memory to find the tank in orange health. "Oh sorry about that guess I started to day dream." Tyoko said in a shocked and hurried voice.

The party remained on the Wight for about 5 minutes when people started spamming status bars.

"MP 1/250 call3" said the Black mage.

"MP 12/136 call4" said the Paladin.

"MP 10/224 call5" said Tyoko. "No more MP! call".

Everyone in the party was dieing one by one till only the mages remained. The black mage was killed in 3 hits and Tyoko was only one left. Tyoko called help on the Wight and ran towards zone.

Meanwhile...

"Hey roll do you see what I see?" Glubit said.

"You mean that Wight that's murdering everyone then yes." Rollingthunder said. "Let's kill it for them before we have a big massacre."

"Alright. Time for some action." Javain said drawing his weapon and making a dash at the Wight.

"Wait up! You're not killing without me!" Glubit shouted as he ran after while drawing his weapon.

Meanwhile in Residental area...

Ryurizer had fallen asleep in the chair he was sitting in last night. He got up and strecthed then looked at the clock.

"Wow. Eleven already? I must have over slept." Ryurizer said as he packed up his stuff to head out for the day.

Larissa on the other hand was already up. she was still lieing there on her bed thinking about Falenangel. Then she noticed the time and jumped up. "Oops guess I got a little lost in thought." She said to herself.

Larissa packed her backpack and ran down to Tyoko's room. She knocked on Tyoko's door. "Hey Tyoko. It's Eleven. You ready to go?".

There was no response. Larissa opened the door and found that Tyoko had already packed and left.

Ryurizer came walking down the hall to find Larissa standing in Tyoko's doorway.

"Hey Larissa. Where's Tyoko?" he said as he looked into the empty room.

"I'm guessing she already left." Larissa said as she started down the hallway to the front door of the residental area.

The two walked outside and into town. "So want to go fight in qufim island? Maybe we'll find Tyoko." Larrisa asked.

"Ok I don't see any reason why not." Ryurizer said with a smile.

Meanwhile with Glubit, Javain, and Rollingthunder...

"This Wight is so easy it's not even funny" glubit laughed.

"I know. They don't even deserve the check status of too weak." said Javain grinning while slicing threw a group of Wights.

Eventually the three killed all the Wights and stood in the middle of a pile of defeated players. Suddenly a Mithra wearing a Black Tunic came out of Delfkut's tower.

She ran up to a defeated player and started casting Raise. Glubit stared as the Mithra Raised the players. "Do I know you?." glubit asked her.

"Hahaha forgot who I am already Glubit." She laughed.

"Tyoko? What you doing here!." Glubit said in a shocked voice.

"I'm leveling my sub job." Tyoko said as she stood up from healing.

"Hey sis! Haven't seen you in a while." Rollingthunder said as he walked up Tyoko with his great katana over his shoulder.

"Oh Hi bro. I didn't know you was here with Glubit." Tyoko said smiling at Rollingthunder.

"Bro? Sis? What the freak! you guys are brother and sister?" glubit said freaking out a storm.

"Calm down no need to shout glubit. You could have asked." Rollingthunder said staring at the freaking out glubit.

Tyoko stood back and laughed then suddenly stopped.

"What is it sis?" Rollingthunder said looking at Tyoko with a puzzled look.

"Ryurizer! Nikki!" Tyoko shouted as she ran to two people heading to Tower from a distance.

"Hey Tyoko so this is where you went" Larissa shouted.

Tyoko ran up to Larissa. "Yup" she said giggling.

"Oh so you're here as white mage huh?." Larissa said smiling at Tyoko.

"Yeah..." Tyoko said blushing and looking at the ground.

"Well it's late we better go back to town" Ryurizer said.

Then they all went to residental area and signed for temporary status for the night. "Good night everyone." Tyoko said down the hall as she closed her door.

Tyoko let down her hair and put her night cloths on. "Can't wait to leave to Kazham in the morning" Tyoko said as she fell asleep to the sound of Jueno's music and bards. 


	4. Reminisce

"Where is everyone!" she said as she fought off the fiend. "I can't take him alone.". She disengaged and tried to make a run out of the area. "I'm all alone. No one will help me." she thought as she ran. Just as she reached zone the fiend scored a critical hit. She fell to the ground and lied there motionless. "Why didn't anyone help me?" she thought as she fell unconscious.

"Aaaaaaaah" Tyoko said as she jerked up from her sleep. "Was it only a dream? It seemed all too real" she said as she put her hand to her forehead.

Rollingthunder was walking by when he heard Tyoko scream so he knocked on her door. He opened the door slowly " You ok sis?" he said.

"Yeah I'm okay. Did I startle you bro? I'm sorry." she said with a slight smile.

"No you didn't. I was walking by when you screamed. If you're really okay I'll go now." he said in a worried voice.

"No it's okay I'm fine really. It was only a dream." Tyoko said.

"Okay then. Good night sis." he said smiling while closing her door.

"Good night bro." Tyoko said smiling back.

Meanwhile in Glubit's room...

"What a night. It's too calm around here tonight." Glubit said staring at the ceiling. The silence in his room was broken as he heard a knock at the door.

"Hey Glu you still awake?" Said Javain as he stood outside the door.

"Yeah I'm up. Come on in." Glubit said as he sat up.

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?" Javain said as he took a seat on the coach.

"No. It's too quiet around here, you know?" Glubit said, looking at Javain.

"Yeah. We're too used to camping out I guess." Javain laughed.

Glubit laughed quitely."I guess so." he got up and walked up to the window. He noticed that the sun was slowly rising from behind the wall of Upper Jueno.

"Hey. Why don't we go on a adventure today? Like we used to do." Javain proposed, staring at Glubit as he peered outside the window.

"Sounds fun. You, Rollingthunder, and I right?" Glubit grinned.

"Yeah, the Paragons of Sexellence on an adventure once again." Javain chuckled.

The two sat by each other and talked till dawn about armor, areas, weapons, jobs, and of past memories.

Meanwhile back in Tyoko's room...

Tyoko got out of bed and walked up to her closest stretching. "I think I'll be my warrior today." she said as she grabbed her chainmail.

She put her chainmail on and grabbed her Great sword. Then she ran out of her room and out of residental area.

"I can't wait to be adventuring again" she said smiling as she ran.

Meanwhile down the hall by Larissa and Ryurizer's room...

Ryurizer got out of bed and walked up to the window stretching. He looked out the window to see Tyoko running to Port Jueno.

"I wonder where she's going in such a hurry." he said as he walked away from the window and started putting his armor back on.

Ryurizer left his room and followed Tyoko to Port Jueno.

Back in Larissa's room...

Larissa woke up with a yawn then sat up. "Oh morning already." she said yawning. "I better get going. I hope Tyoko remembered I'm leaving today." Larissa said as she got out of bed to put her dragoon artifact armor on.

She put her armor on and walked down the hall to Tyoko's room. She knocked on Tyoko's door. "Hey Tyoko. You there?" she said as she started to open the door.

She walked in to find a note on the table addressed to her and Ryurizer:

Hey guys,  
I'm going off to solo experience now. Don't follow me. I'll proove I can go off on my own. Also Larissa I know you're leaving today so good luck to you. I'll see you guys soon.  
Your friend,  
Tyoko -  
"Hmmm. I wonder if Ryu saw this yet. Come to think of it where is he." she said as she walked out of residental area.

Meanwhile in Port Jueno...

Tyoko ran all the way to Port Jueno and to Kazham airship. She stood at dock waiting for airship to arrive.

"Man what a night I had. I barely slept. That nightmare was...too real." she said to herself while waiting.

While Tyoko stood on dock Ryurizer was in the airship agency staring at Tyoko threw the window.

"I wonder why she's going to Kazham. She still seems a little new at her job to go there." Ryurizer said as he stood there.

Then Ryurizer snapped out of it and ran to dock when he saw airship arriving. He stood in the back out of Tyoko's sight.

Tyoko decided to sit down since it was going to be a long flight to Kazham. She quietly doze off with Ryurizer watching.

"Tyoko! Hey Tyoko are you okay? Where are you?" someone shouted loudly. Tyoko lied motionless on the ground when they found her.

"Oh Tyoko." they said looking down at her. She looked around to make sure area was clear of any fiends that could attack.

Then she started casting Raise on Tyoko. "I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner." she said sadly as she finished Raise cast.

"It's okay mom. But you guys scared me when you didn't come." said the little mithra beginning to cry.

She kneeled down by Tyoko and hugged her. "I'm so sorry baby." she said as she started to cry with Tyoko.  
-  
"Mother!" Tyoko shouted as she awoke in a panic. She was breathing heavily. Then she noticed someone had their arms wrapped around her.

She turned around to see Ryurizer hugging her. "It's okay Tyoko it was only a dream." he said softly.

Tyoko stared at him wide eyed. "I know but it was so real." she said as her eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay Tyoko. Just calm down." he said softly as he held her closer.

Then the airship arrived in Kazham. Tyoko walked off slowly still crying slightly with Ryurizer beside her.

"You okay now Tyoko?" he said with his arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah I'll be okay now. Thank you Ryu." Tyoko said smiling at him.

Ryurizer smiled back then walked down to auction house.

"I just wish I knew why I keep having these dreams." Tyoko thought to herself as she slowly walked from dock.

Meanwhile in Jueno...

"Paragons of sexellence are back in action!" said Glubit, Javain, and Rollingthunder in unison.

"Time to kill some fiends and make some cash while we're at it. Glubit said with a grin.

"Yeah. Killing and getting gil for it. I couldn't be happier." Javain laughed with sarcasm.

"We won't make that much gil unless we stack drops." Rollingthunder said laughing.

"Yeah yeah yeah! We know!" said Glubit and Javain in unison.

"Now let's go before our usual camps are taken" Glubit said as he walked towards chocobo stables.

Meanwhile in Crawler's Nest...

"Glubit thinks he's the better Paladin. I'll show him!" Devien shouted as he provoked the Worker Crawler.

"Keep Devien healed! Taru don't have much Health points you know." said the black mage.

"Yeah I know. We don't need our tank dieing." said the white mage.

"I may be a taru but at least I do my job." mummbled Devien as he eyed his orange health points that were droping rapidly.

Back in Kazham...

Tyoko yawned as she waited to get a party invite. It was already dusk and no invites at all.

She eyed her sword as she carefully examined it while waiting.

"Hmmm. I have used this sword quite a bit. Maybe it's time I get a new one." Tyoko said as she examined the nicks in the blade.

Meanwhile in Upper Jueno...

The paragons of sexellence were arriving at the chocobo stables.

"Where should we start?" said Rollingthunder to Javain. "It was your idea so where we going?" Rollingthunder chuckled slightly.

"Well we going or what guys?" Glubit asked in a eager voice.

"How about we go to Kazham instead? Maybe pick up some girls." Rollingthunder laughed.

Immediately Glubit and Javain started day dreaming of sitting at the docks with hundreds of Mithras around them.

"Sounds good to me!" said Javain and Glubit with a half grin half smile look.

"Ok it's settled then. Let's go to Port Jueno and catch the airship. It leaves soon." said Rollingthunder as he started to make a run to Port Jueno.

"Hey! Wait up!" Javain and Glubit yelled as they snapped out of their day dream of being surrounded by Mithras.

Meanwhile in La Thiene Plateau...

A mithra was standing on the path by a huge crater. The mithra had a bow and arrow in hand and was cautiously looking both ways around the area. Suddenly a huge sheep appeared, she took aim and fired her arrow. The arrow hit the beast dead on the head. The sheep fell to the ground motionless.

She walked up to it and cut off its horns. "This should fetch a good price in Jueno." she said as she stood up with horns in hand. Then she walked off towards Jugner forest.

Meanwhile on Kazham airship dock...

"Hurry up you two!" Rollingthunder shouted from the airship.

"We're coming already! Wait for us!" Glubit and Javain shouted back while running down dock.

The airship started to pull out of dock. Glubit made a jump onto airship and rolled on board. Javain jumped after but hung from the side of the airship. Rollingthunder and Glubit both reached out to pull Javain on board.

"Wow close one eh?" Javain said with a slightly shocked face.

"Well this is a adventure is it not? Not all adventures are safe." Glubit said as he stood up.

Meanwhile in Kazham...

A mithra with short brown hair and green eyes was standing on the top of the steps from airship. "Wow what a mess I'm in." she said wide eyed. "How in the world did I get all the way here by myself."

She looked over at the docks and saw that airship was docking. "I wonder who all coming to where ever I am." she said with a sigh.

"Hmmm how...interesting." said Javain as he realizes his day dream was still but a dream.

"Yeah..." Glubit said with a sigh. "Where's all the girls?" he thought to himself.

"Excuse me!" the hume shouted. "Could someone please help me? I sort of got here but I'm not sure how. Could anyone help me get back to Jueno?" she said.

"I can help if you like." Glubit shouted in response.

"You can? Oh thank you." she said as she ran up to Glubit.

"May I ask your name. Yeah it's Gorgeous." she said with a smile.

"That name suits you very well." Glubit said smiling warmly.

"Thanks." Gorgeous said as she puller her bangs out of her eyes.

"Have fun you two." Javain laughed as they walked onto dock.

"What ever Java." Glubit said back.

"Those two make a cute couple don't you agree?" Rollingthunder said as the two boarded airship.

Javain stared at Roll for a second then turned his head away. "I guess." Javain said looking away.

Rollingthunder laughed and watched up the stairs to auction house.

"If Glu falls for that girl I'll be shocked." Java thought to himself. Then he followed behind Rollingthunder to auction house. 


	5. Was it really a dream

Later on that night in Kazham...

"Huh?" Rollingthunder said as he walked up to Jungle zone.

"Is that Tyoko?" Javain said pointing at a mithra that had fallen asleep with a blade in her hands.

Rollingthunder walked up to the mithra and examined her face in the darkness. "Yup that's sis alright. I guess she couldn't get a party today."

"Poor Tyoko." Javain said with a sarcastic, depression look.

Rollingthunder slightly shook Tyoko. "Hey sis. Wake up." he said quietly.

"I'm sorry Tyoko. You ran off and I lost sight of you." she said as she craddled Tyoko in her arms.

Tears started to roll down Tyoko's face. "No mama. I'm sorry for running off like that." she said as her face turned red and filled with tears.

"Hey! Is Tyoko okay?" someone shouted in the distance.

"Yeah she's okay now anyway. We're over by entrance." she shouted back.

A hume with thief artifact armor ran up and hugged Tyoko. "Are you sure you're okay Tyoko?".

Tyoko nodded and hugged him back. "I'm sorry I scared you and mama, papa."

"It's okay Tyoko. As long as you're safe." He said with a smile of relief.

"So what now Flygon? This place is way too dangerous for Tyoko. She can't even defend herself yet." she said with a worried voice.

"Okay Jesseca. We'll leave." Flygon said to Jesseca.

Suddenly, the ground shook like a earthquake.

"What's that?" Tyoko said with a scared expression to Jesseca. "What is that mama?".

"Flygon, that isn't what I think it is, is it?" Jesseca said in a serious voice.

Flygon nodded. "Take Tyoko and get out of here." he said as he drew his swords.

"Okay." Jesseca said with Tyoko in hand.

"And Jesseca..." Flygon said looking at Jesseca with a serious expression.

"Hmmm?" She said looking back at him.

"Whatever you do don't look back." he said as he ran off down the corridor.

"Right." Jesseca said as she grabbed Tyoko and ran.

"Mama what about papa?" Tyoko said watching as Jesseca carried her off. "What about papa!" Tyoko screamed.  
-  
Rollingthunder was stilling shaking Tyoko. "Tyoko wake up." he said.

"Huh?" Tyoko jumped up in shock.

"Sis are you okay." Roll said looking at Tyoko in a serious and worried expression.

"I had that dream again. They're all...too real." Tyoko said as she started to cry.

Rollingthunder picked up Tyoko's sword and helped Tyoko to her feet.

"It's okay sis. It was only a dream. Try to remember that it was only a dream. It isn't real." he said as he escorted Tyoko to the Nomad Moogle.

Tyoko looked over at Roll. "I hope I'm not worrying you. I know it was a dream but it seems way to real to be a dream." she said staring down at the ground.

As the two walked up to the Nomad Moogle. Tyoko saw a familar face. "Ryur? What you doing here?".

"I came to say goodbye." Ryurizer said looking at Tyoko with a serious expression.

"Um what you mean goodbye?" Tyoko said to Ryurizer with a puzzled look.

Ryurizer laughed and said "You know what, just forget you ever met me ok?".

"Why?" Tyoko said with a shocked look. "You leaving or something?".

"Yeah I'm leaving and just forget about it." Ryurizer said and bowed.

"Well this is goodbye." Ryurizer said as he ran by and to airship.

"Ryur? What's wrong?" Tyoko started to shout as he ran past.

"Forget you ever met me." He said as he got on airship.

Rollingthunder watched with a confused look.

"I don't know what that was about but I guess we forget about him like he said." Rollingthunder said with a vacant expression.

"I don't get it. He acting strange. I guess I'll do what he says I just wish I knew why."

(I'm still not sure what happened that day. But I never saw Ryurizer again. I've heard he's still around but I never seen him.)

Meanwhile in Port Jueno...

"Here we are." Glubit said to Gorgeous as they walked up the stairs.

"Okay. Thank you very much." Geo bowed, waved goodbye to Glubit then ran off down to residental area.

"Don't mention it." Glubit shouted out to her. "She looks alot like Tyoko." he thought as he walked back down the stairs to dock.

Meanwhile in Kazham...

Tyoko sat down next to the Nomad Moogle's desk. "I wonder what was wrong with Ryur." Tyoko said as Roll sat down next to her.

"I think he liked you more then a friend." Rolling playful grinned at Tyoko.

"You serious?" Tyoko laughed.

"Yeah. He always blushed around you." Rollingthunder said as he looked away and stared up at the stars.

Tyoko began to blush. "But I sort of like someone else. If Ryur really did like me it was flattering but I think I love someone else." Tyoko said as she stared up at the stars with her face a cherry red and her topaz eyes glittered in the starlight.

Back at airship dock in Kazham...

"Hey guys I'm back." Glubit shouted as he ran off dock and to the stairs.

Tyoko immediately turned even redder and sat there trying to change the color of her face.

Rollingthunder looked at Tyoko and saw her blushing. "Sis you don't mean..." he said as he looked at Tyoko with a suprised expression.

Tyoko nodded to Rolling. "Yeah. It's him." Tyoko started to giggle still blushing.

Rolling stared at Tyoko wide eyed. "Wow. You really like him don't you? Look at your face. It's really red." he said to Tyoko.

Tyoko shook her head at Rollingthunder. "Oh shut up. He doesn't know I like him.". Then she turned her head away.

"What is it?" Rolling said to Tyoko.

Tyoko eyed glubit so Rolling knew what she meant. "Fine go ahead and tell him but at least tell me if you do." Tyoko said as she got up and walked off.

"Hey Roll, where's Java?" Glubit said to Rollingthunder as he walked up.

"Over there." Rollingthunder pointed at a snoring Elvaan by the tunnel to Auction House.

"Hey why you have a amazed look? You hiding something?" Glubit said as he inched towards Rollingthunder with a grin.

"Okay already you nosey Elvaan. Follow me." Rolling said as he started towards Auction house.

"Nosey? Man you're asking for it Roll!" Glubit said as he eagerly followed.

Rollingthunder looked over his shoulder at him and just laughed at Glubit's threat.

"Okay." Rolling said as they reached the auction house counter. "Don't laugh because I'm being serious here. My sister says she might like you."

"You're really being serious? I like her too. I've been thinking about her for the past 3 days." Glubit said blushing and trying to look away so Rolling wouldn't see.

"Ohhhhh." Rolling nudged Glubit. "You two make a good couple you know that?" Rolling said winking like a girl at Glubit.

Glubit hit Rolling's arm really hard. "Oh shut up. There's no need to act like a girl so stop the damn winking." Glubit shouted at Rollingthunder, his face still red.

Suddenly the two went quiet when they saw Tyoko walking by towards the Home point crystal.

"You know, I think you should tell her." Rollingthunder said with a smile to Glubit as he watched his sister walk by.

"You think? You sure she won't laugh in my face or something?" Glubit said to Rollingthunder still looking away blushing.

"Hey I'm dead serious. She said it herself "I think I might love Glubit"." Rollingthunder said looking at Glubit who's hazel eyes were glittering and glowed in the starlight.

"Okay I'll tell her but when would be a good time." Glubit said to Rollingthunder.

"Hmmmm." Rollingthunder said as he thought.

Suddenly Tyoko walked up to Rolling. "Hey Bro I'm going to dock okay? So don't go worrying about me." she said then walked over to the docks.

"Hey looks like the perfect time to me Glubit." Rolling said as he pushed Glubit in the direction Tyoko went in.

"Umm okay. Stop pushing." Glubit said as he straightened up and started walking to where Tyoko sat.

Rollingthunder laughed and did a motion urging Glubit to go up to Tyoko.

"Umm Hey Tyo (Tyoko). Mind if I sit here? I got something to tell you." Glubit said as he blushed slightly in the darkness.

"Sure." Tyoko said as she smiled then looked away blushing.

"Okay promise not to laugh at me okay?" Glubit said looking away blushing and staring out into the distance.

"Okay I promise." Tyoko said as she looked over at Glubit who's armor was glowing do to the moon's reflection off the water.

"I...umm...like you." Glubit said looking away still blushing.

"You mean it?" Tyoko said looking away from Glubit as her face turned rose red.

"Ye-eah I mean it. Rolling told me you like me too." Glubit said as he slowly looked at Tyoko.

"Ye-e-es I did tell him that but I didn't think he'd really tell you." Tyoko said as she slowly looked at him then looked down blushing.

"I'm glad he told me actually." Glubit said as he looked at Tyoko. "You know you look cute when your face is red like that." he said smiling. "Reminds me of a red rose.".

Tyoko looked into Glubit's glowing hazel eyes. "Really?" she said smiling still red.

Glubit nodded at Tyoko. Then he calmly looked into Tyoko's topaz eyes. "Would you consider...being my girlfriend? If you don't want to it's okay."

Tyoko looked shocked. "You really asking me?" she said turning redder then before.

"Yes I'm asking. What do you say Tyoko?" Glubit was trying hard to keep his view at Tyoko and not look away.

"The answer is yes." Tyoko said as she jumped up and kissed Glubit.

Glubit looked at Tyoko shocked. "You serious?" he said as he got up. He put his arm around Tyoko. "You just made me so happy." he said as he kissed Tyoko back.

The two stood in the moonlight kissing as two shooting stars went by.

"Wow Glubit I can hear your heart beating." Tyoko said as she put her head on his shoulder.

Glubit looked at Tyoko with a soft expression. "Yours too." he said as he put his arm around Tyoko.

Rollingthunder sat at the top of the dock stairs watching the two.

"They really are a cute couple." he thought as he sat watching.

Suddenly Javain walked up to Rolling streching.

"Wow must have dozed off. Uhh what's going on?" Javain said looking at Rolling then to the two at dock.

Rolling laughed. "I'm sure you'll know soon enough." he said as he got up and walked off.

Javain shot Rolling a puzzled look. Then he looked over at the couple on dock. "That's Glubit and Tyoko?" Javain whispered to himself.

Glubit and Tyoko sat on dock all night staring out at the stars and talking. Eventually the two fell asleep sitting side by side.

"What the heck did I miss?" Javain thought as he walked away from dock to go set a camp in the jungle for the night.

The next morning, Glubit woke up first. He looked down to see Tyoko had fallen fast asleep with her head on his shoulder.

He didnt want to wake her so he sat there looking out into the distance thinking.

Meanwhile in Jungle...

"Man what the heck did I miss. I could have swore that was Glubit and Tyoko on dock." Javain said talking to himself.

Javain got up and walked to town.

Meanwhile in town...

Rollingthunder walked down to dock to find Glubit and Tyoko sitting there still.

"So you told her huh?" Rolling said as he sat on the other side of Glubit.

"Yeah. I asked her if she would be my girlfriend." Glubit said with a smile to Rolling.

"Really what'd she say?" Rolling said smiling.

"She said yes." Glubit said blushing again.

Suddenly Tyoko woke up. She looked up at Glubit. "Oh did I fall asleep on your shoulder? I'm sorry." She said lifting up her head.

"It's okay" he said smiling at Tyoko. "Good morning.".

Tyoko smiled back at Glubit. "Good morning.".

"Guess I'll leave you two love birds alone." Rolling said as he smiled and walked away.

Glubit and Tyoko looked at him blushing then at each other.

Meanwhile with Javain...

Javain walked back into town and down to dock.

"Hey Glu." Javain shouted as he ran to dock.

"Yo. What's up Java?" Glubit said to Javain.

"What's going on? You guys lost me yesterday. You and Tyoko sitting on dock like a couple. What the heck did I miss?" Javain said in a suprised voice.

"Well Java..." Glubit began then looked at Tyoko for her to continue.

"We're going out now." Tyoko said looking at Javain.

"What? When did this happen? What the heck!" Javain said completely shocked.

"Hmmm I better fill him in." Glubit kissed Tyoko. "I'll see you later Cutie." he said smiling at Tyoko.

"Okay." she said smiling back then continued sitting on dock.

Javain and Glubit walked away talking about what had happened that night. The whole time Javain freaked out. 


	6. Memories or Dreams

Tyoko still sat on the dock staring out into the water.

"Maybe I should ask Glubit if he wants to do something today?. I could always fight Ifrit but I keep losing." Tyoko sighed.

"Sis!" someone shouted from behind Tyoko.

She turned around to find a little tarutaru running up to her.

"Squeeker!" Tyoko said as she reached out to hug him.

"What you doing here sis? Aren't you suppose to be leveling." Squeeker laughed.

"Yeah. I suppose I should but I still don't know what job to level as main yet." she said to Squeeker with a vacant expression.

"I see." Squeeker said as he sat down next to Tyoko.

"You seem happy today. Did something happen." Squeeker said nudging Tyoko.

"Maybe." Tyoko said looking away blushing.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Squeeker said wide eyed. "I know that look anywhere! You're in love." Squeeker smiled and giggled playfully. "Who's the lucky fellow?" he said smiling eagerly at Tyoko.

"Glubit." she said as she turned to look down at her reflection in the water.

"Glubit? Isn't that the tall Elvaan with hazel eyes and snow white hair who's a paladin?" Squeeker said in a slightly suprised voice to Tyoko.

Tyoko nodded to Squeeker, blushing.

"Wow. I don't know sis. I keep hearing things about him. You sure you should go out with him?" Squeeker said in a worried voice and worried expression.

"I ignore such comments. People make too many observations of people instead of regarding their true personality or emotions." Tyoko said looking away with a disappointed expression.

Tyoko began thinking as she looked away.

She took over here sword and held the blade in her hand. "Take it. I give up. Do what you must." she said as they took the sword and she turned to walk away.

"What are you doing giving me your sword? Do you want to die." the figure said as they held the blade.

"I'm giving up...I'll no longer be a warrior. Take that sword and become a warrior. I'm no longer on the path of warrior." she said as she walked into the distance.

"I'll never be a warrior again. Not after what happened." she thought as she walked away.

Tyoko got up and walked away from Squeeker without saying a word. Her chainmail rattled as she walked off the dock and up the stairs.

She turned to see a newly trained warrior. She waved to them since they looked nervous to be in a new town.

"Hello." Tyoko said smiling.

"He-e-ello." they said in response. "I'm Yosho." they said staring at the ground.

"Hello Yosho. I'm Tyoko, Nice to meet you." Tyoko said still smiling.

Meanwhile in Jueno...

"Finally in town!." the mithra shouted as she tossed bunches of ram horns on the cement.

A few people that knew her walked by and said "Hello Neo." as they ran past.

"Hey guys." Neoshinobi said in response.

She walked up to auction house and put the horns up for sale. She looked around to see a familar tarutaru.

"Devien is that you?" Neo said poking the tarutaru.

"Neo? What's up? And stop poking me." Devien said as he wabbled out of Neo's reach.

"Hahahah nothing. I just hunted a few Tremor Rams. I see you're going paladin too huh?" Neo said staring at Devien's armor.

"Yeah! So?" Devien said while he turned away and crossed his arms.

Neoshinobi just laughed at Devien with a grin.

"So you don't love me?" he said as he walked up to her with sadness in his eyes.

"I never said that but you know I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to cheat on or betray him." she said as she turned away.

"You want to forget about me?" he said as he turned to walk away.

"I never said that. Why you always have to say I said things I never said or even thought." she said practically shouting back.

"Would you still like to be friends?" he said with a depressed expression.

"Oh. That's all I ever wanted. I just wanted us to be friends." she said at him with her eyes full of sympathy.

Tyoko watched the sky as she stood at the dock stairs. "I wonder why I had those dreams. They seem too different to be dreams." she said to herself.

"Isn't that little girl...me." Tyoko said as she lied down. "They called her Tyoko but...it didn't seem like me.".

"Well speak of the devil." someone shouted out.

"Huh?" Tyoko shouted back.

"Look it's Tyoko." they laughed.

"Unwantedchild? What you doing here?" Tyoko said as she sat up while a tall elvaan similar to Glubit walked up.

"Well Inuyashaxii and I are leveling our Ninja." he said grinning.

"I see." Tyoko said as she lied back down and stared up at the sky.

"Want to come as your white mage Tyoko?" he said as he gave Tyoko his "she has to do it" look.

"No thanks. I'm busy at the moment." she said as she closed her eyes.

"Busy? Doing what?" he said staring in disbelief.

"I'm thinking. Would you please stop that?" she said looking at him threw one eye.

He just shrugged and walked off.

Just as Tyoko closed her eyes again someone else walked up.

"What are you doing?" they said as they sat beside her.

"I'm thinking." Tyoko said in response.

"Can you guess who this is or are you going to look at me and tell me." they said looking down at Tyoko.

"Hahaha very funny. You're Ryudo are you not?" Tyoko said as she looked up at the sky again.

"Yeah. Nice guess." he said sticking his tongue out at Tyoko.

"Where's Sabreskye anyway? Isn't she usually with you." Tyoko said as she looked over at Ryudo.

"Guess you didn't hear huh? Sabre and I don't go out anymore." Ryudo said with a vacant expression as he stared out into the distance.

"I see..." Tyoko said as she sat.

"Well I better get going. I got a power level group in Yhoater Jungle. Take care, Tyoko." Ryudo said as he jumped up and ran off.

"Take care, Ryudo." Tyoko said as she waved.

Meanwhile with Javain and Glubit...

"So you two are going out now?" Javain said, still shocked, staring at Glubit.

"Yeah. Why is that so suprising?" Glubit said staring back.

"Well for one thing you haven't been able to keep a girlfriend for a day let alone longer." Javain said staring still.

"That was so uncalled for." Glubit said coldy.

"Well yeah but still it's true. You really think you two will be together longer then your other relationships?" Javain said as he started to straighten up.

"Yeah I believe we will." Glubit as he looked over in the direction of Tyoko. "By the way Java." Glubit began to say.

"What is it?" Javain said looking at him.

"How can you talk like that about my relationships when you have no girl yourself?" Glubit said laughing.

"Ohhhh you'll get yours Glu." Javain said as he stomped off.

"Uh huh. Right. Whatever you say Java." Glubit shouted after him. 


	7. 1000 Words

Glubit walked over to Tyoko. As he walked he saw Ryudo leaving the dock.

"I wonder what he's doing around here." Glubit thought to himself as Ryudo walked by.

"Hmmm." Tyoko sat there still thinking to herself.

"Hey Kitten (Tyoko). Thinking are we?" Glubit said smiling at Tyoko.

"Yeah. It's nothing really. So how are you today Glubit?" Tyoko said smiling back.

"I'm okay. Just another day in paradise huh?" Glubit laughed as he looked around Kazham.

"Yeah I guess so." Tyoko said laughing.

Tyoko stood up and walked over to the other dock. Glubit sat there and watched her walk away.

"Tyoko?" he said as she walked.

"I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream, But dreams could never fool me. Not that easily." Tyoko began to sing as she stared over at the island across the water.

Glubit sat listening to Tyoko sing. He didn't know Tyoko liked to sing so he watched and listened with interest.

"I acted so distant then. Didn't say goodbye before you left, But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me. Far too easily." Tyoko continued to sing.

""Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back," I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door, But still I swore to hide that pain when I turned back the pages. Shouting might've been the answer."

"What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart. 'Cause a thousand words called through the ages, They'll fly to you, even though I can't see. I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings!"

Glubit could hear Tyoko's feelings in the song, as if it was part of the music itself.

"Oh, a thousand words. One thousand embraces... Will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away. They'll hold you forever. Oh, a thousand words A thousand words... Have never been spoken, Oh, yeah  
They'll fly to you, They'll carry you home and back into my arms, Carry you home...! Suspended on silver wings! On silver wings! And a thousand words, Ooh... Called out through the ages, Called through the ages. They'll cradle you, turning all of the loving into only days... Only days. They'll hold you forever."

Glubit could tell Tyoko was missing the second person lines so Glubit got up and filled them in.

Tyoko looked over at Glubit as she continued the song and said the last line. "Oh, a thousand words..." Tyoko trailed off as she walked up to Glubit.

"You know that song huh?" Tyoko said looking down blushing.

"Yeah I do and why are you blushing?" he laughed.

"I don't really like singing in front of people unless I'm performing. It's like when someone asks me to sing in front of them I just freeze and can't sing." Tyoko said looked down with a sigh as she spoke.

Glubit put his hand on Tyoko's shoulder. "Well you sang just now didn't you?" he said smiling.

"Yeah because that is how I'm feeling right now and sometimes it helps to just sing." Tyoko said looking up at Glubit.

"Well you're good at it. I like your singing." he said still smiling at Tyoko.

"You mean it?" Tyoko said looking away, blushing.

"Yeah I do. You really do well when it comes to putting your feelings into song you know that?" Glubit said with a amazed expression.

Tyoko looked up at Glubit, smiling. Then she walked up to him and kissed him. "Thank you and thanks for singing the second person lines for me." Tyoko said.

Glubit kissed Tyoko back. "You're welcome. It's cute when you blush you know." Glubit said laughed as he put his hand on Tyoko's face.

Tyoko just looked at him and smiled.

Meanwhile with Rollingthunder...

"Why don't they have my armor." Roll said in a furious voice.

"They always have armor in stock and now they SUDDENLY are out. What's with that?" Roll said as he stomped off from the auction house to dock.

He looked over at dock to find Glubit and Tyoko standing there laughing.

"What you two up to over there?" Rollingthunder shouted as he laughed.

The two looked over at Rollingthunder.

"Tyoko was singing. You missed it." Glubit laughed as he shouted back at Roll.

"Ohhhhh really? I've heard her sing. She isn't one to sing in public though." Roll said as he walked up.

Tyoko stood there completely embarassed. "I told him and did you have to shout that?" Tyoko said slightly glaring at Roll and blushing.

"Maybe." Roll said as he looked over to the side.

"Well guys I better go stock up. I'll have to start experienceing again soon so better to be prepared." Tyoko said as she bowed then ran up the stairs.

Glubit sat down and stared out into the ocean. "Hey Roll." Glubit said as he stared.

"Hmmm?" Roll said as he sat done beside Glubit.

"Do you think...if I ask Tyoko to marry me...she'd say yes?" Glubit asked nervously.

Roll looked over at Glubit. "I'm sure she would. Why? You thinking about asking her aren't you?" Roll said.

"Yeah I am." Glubit said looking over at Roll.

Before Roll could say another word Tyoko came back to dock and sat on Glubit's other side.

"I'm back." Tyoko said as she sat down. "Did I miss anything?" Tyoko said looking at the two.

"Nope. You didn't miss a thing." Glubit said smiling at her.

Roll whispered to Glubit as he got up, "Good luck." . Then he smiled at them and walked away.

Tyoko looked at Glubit then out into the distance. "Wow. It's dusk already." she said looking at the sunset.

"Time flies huh?" Glubit said watching the sunset with Tyoko.

Tyoko nodded then rest her head on his shoulder. "I wonder what will happen tomorrow." she said smiling.

Glubit smiled at Tyoko. "I'm sure something joyful will happen." he said looking at Tyoko still smiling.

Tyoko took her head off his shoulder and lied down on the dock. "I hope you're right. Life is funner with happiness and joy." Tyoko said smiling as she dozed off.

Glubit nodded and lied down next to Tyoko. He put his arm around her and fell to sleep. 


	8. They are memories

-  
He swung his swords at the huge firgure that stood before him. It made a swing for his neck with its sword but missed.

"Slow aren't you!" he said as he parried the attacks.

The figure became furious and powered up to cast a death spell.

"I don't care what you do to me!" he said shouting at the figure.

"As long as Jesseca and Tyoko are safe it doesn't matter anymore." he thought to himself as the figure began casting.

"Time for your demise!" the figure said as he casted Flare on him.

"You can never truly defeat me!" he said as he took the attack and fell to the ground.

"I hope you two live on without me..." he said as he fell unconscious.  
-  
Tyoko opened her eyes to see that it was still nightfall. She looked over her shoulder to see Glubit was asleep next to her with his arm wrapped around her. She slowly took his arm from around her and sat up.

She stood up and walked off.

"Father..." she softly said as she walked through Yuhtunga Jungle.

"I can't believe I forgot about that incident in Castle Zvahl Baileys." she said softly. -  
Meanwhile back in Kazham...

Rollingthunder walked over the dock to see Glubit asleep. He nudged him to try to wake him up.

"Glu, you and sis been sleeping here for 3 days in a row you know that? You ever going to go do anything?" Roll said as he sat down.

"Oh. I don't know. I've just felt...at peace lately." Glubit said, sitting up.

"I see. So did you ask her?" Roll grinned.

"Not yet. I told her something joyful would happen today instead." Glubit said smiling.

"Smooth move tiger." Rollingthunder laughed.

Glubit slapped Rollingthunder on the back. "Don't call me tiger, Roll." Glubit grinned evily.

"Okay okay." Rollingthunder laughed.

Javain started to walk to the top of the stairs to the dock. He looked over to see Glubit and Rollingthunder sitting on the dock yet again.

"You're still there Glu? Where's your girlfriend at hmmm?" Javain shouted at Glubit.

Glubit looked over to see that Tyoko wasn't there. "Oh wow. Why didn't you tell me Tyoko left Roll?" Glubit said looking at Rollingthunder.

"I thought you knew since you two kept sleeping here every day." Rollingthunder grinned.

"You're looking for Tyoko? I saw her walk into Yuhtunga Jungle early this morning just as I was getting up." Javain said with a vacant expression.

"Early...this morning?" Glubit said wide eyed, blinking.

"I'll catch you guys later. I'm going to check the bloody Auction again for my armor." Rollingthunder said as he angrily walked off to Auction House.

"I'll go with you Roll. I don't think you want to pay for damaging the Auction counter." Javain laughed.

"Bye guys. I'm going to see if I can catch up with Tyoko." Glubit said. "I wonder why she left without a word to anyone." Glubit thought.  
-  
Tyoko walked deeper and deeper into Yuhtunga Jungle. Eventually, she came upon a huge, ugly rose monster.

"Well well. It's a Overgrown rose." Tyoko grinned as she clentched her sword.

The Overgrown Rose growled as it charged Tyoko. Tyoko jumped up and over the Overgrown Rose.

"Sorry but guess I can't leave you be." Tyoko said as she sliced it with her sword.

The Overgrown Rose was defeated by Tyoko.

"Hmmm I guess I walked a bit far out." Tyoko said looking over at the outpost.

"I should have got a supply quest if I knew I was going to be out here by the outpost." Tyoko sighed.

"Well I guess i'll fight some Goblins while I'm here." she grinned.  
-  
Glubit walked into Yuhtunga Jungle. He looked around to see nothing but beginners.

"How far in could she have gone." Glubit wondered.

Glubit continued to walk deeper into Yuhtunga Jungle, looking.  
-  
Meanwhile with Tyoko...

"Geez...these goblins hit harder then the other..." Tyoko panted.

The Goblin Furrier started to use Bomb Toss.

"Oh man! I can't get hit by that aggro." Tyoko shouted as she made a run out of range of the attack.

Bomb Toss hit Tyoko, throwing her into the outpost.

Goblin Furrier lost sight of her and walked off.

Tyoko layed against the outpost wall, knocked out.  
-  
Glubit eventually went so far into Yuhtunga Jungle he could see the outpost.

"I think I'll refresh my signet while I'm here." Glubit said to himself.

When he got to the T.K. in charge of the outpost he saw Tyoko.

He ran over to Tyoko and picked her up. He slightly tapped Tyoko's face. "Tyoko? You ok?" he said worried.

"Huh?" Tyoko said as she slowly woke up. "Owww." she whispered as she held her head.

"What happened?" Glubit asked as he looked at her head.

"I got aggro'd by a Goblin Furrier. It did a Bomb Toss to me. That's all I remember." Tyoko said quietly.

"You okay to walk?" Glubit asked, worried.

"I guess." Tyoko said with a vacant expression and vacant voice.

"Let's go back to Kazham then." Glubit said as he helped Tyoko to her feet.

"Alright." Tyoko said getting up.

The two walked cautiously through Yuhtunga Jungle to avoid anymore aggros. Eventually the two reached Kazham again.

"Tyoko? What happened to her Glubit?" Rollingthunder said shocked as he ran up to Tyoko.

"Kitten had a run in with a Goblin Furrier. She got hit with a Bomb Toss." Glubit said holding Tyoko up.

"I see. Sit her down over by Nomad Moogle. She'll be alright." Rollingthunder said in a relieved voice. "I'm just happy nothing really serious happened.".

"Alright I'll sit her down there if you think she'll be okay." Glubit said nervously.

"I'll be back soon, Kitten." Glubit said as he kissed her on the forhead as he sat her down.

Tyoko laid next to the Nomad Moogle and fell asleep.

"I was dreaming..." Tyoko thought to herself.  
"Flygon! Flygon where are you!" Jesseca shouted.

"Mama!" Tyoko cried. "Where's Papa? Is he okay? Mama?" she cried.

"Tyoko...I'm sorry darling. I don't think... he made it out." Jesseca cried as she held Tyoko.

Tyoko bursted into more tears into Jesseca's shoulder. She stopped and looked up at Jesseca.

"Mama...I'll avenge Papa..someday." Tyoko said sniffling then ran to the Telepoint alone.

A blonde elvaan saw Tyoko and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey little girl, what are you doing here alone? Are you lost?" she said.

"Yes I am. Could you give me a Teleport-Holla please?" Tyoko begged.

"Okay, join my party." she smiled at Tyoko.

"Next stop, La Thiene Plateau." she said as she casted Teleport-Holla.

Tyoko smiled and bowed to the lady and asked if she could escort her to Southern San D'Oria.

She smiled and happily walked Tyoko to town.  
-  
Tyoko woke up with a slight groan of pain. She drowsily looked over to see she was asleep on Glubit's lap. Glubit was bandaging her left arm.

"Well good morning." he said smiling as he tied the bandage on.

"Thanks but you didn't have to you know." Tyoko said laying there.

"Naw, I wanted to do it. Also I ummm have a question for you." Glubit said looking away.

Tyoko slowly sat up and leaned on Glubit's shoulder. "What is it?" Tyoko said softly.

"I was wondering if..." Glubit trailed off slightly blushing.

"If?" Tyoko said looking up at him.

"Kitten, will you marry me?" Glubit said looking down at Tyoko.

Tyoko, stunned, looked up smiling and crying at Glubit. "Yes, I'll marry you Cutie." she said so happy that she was crying.

He embraced her smiling. "I love you and I want my whole life to show you how much I do." he whispered in her ear. 


	9. Newly Weds

"Lets get married today." Tyoko smiled.

"Today? Are you sure?" Glubit said, surprised. He looked over, smiling. "I could afford it, but where?" he said.

"In the Northern San D'Oria chapel." she smiled, taking Glubit's hand. "Just a simple wedding. It doesn't have to be huge." she said, pulling on his arm to follow her.

"As long as you're happy." Glubit smiled.

"I'm happy long as I'm with you." Tyoko said then kissed him.

Glubit immediately turned red.

"Before we go..." Tyoko ran up to the Nomad Moogle with a parchment then ran back to Glubit, "There." she said.

"What was that all about?" Glubit questioned.

"I have to let brother know where I am so yeah." Tyoko laughed, "He can get so worried sometimes.".

"Seeing as you were injured last time, I can see why." he said, concerned.

Tyoko took Glubit's hand into her hands, holding his hand to her face with her eyes closed. "I know you'll protect me, my paladin..." she said.

Glubit smiled down at Tyoko, "I'll guard you with my life.". He slid his other arm around Tyoko and pulled her over to him, "Shall we be going?", leans down and kisses her lightly.

Tyoko blushed and nodded.

The airship was just arriving as the two walked down the dock, hand in hand.

Three hours went by. The two arrive in Port Jeuno and switched over to the San D'Oria airship on the southwest dock.

Another three hours passed. It was dusk out when the couple arrived in Port San D'Oria.

Just as they walk out of Port, a tarutaru with short, brown hair wanders up to Tyoko.

"Excuse me Miss.Mithra, are you Tyoko? he politely asked.

Tyoko nods to him with a smile and a bow.

"Sister!" he jumps into Tyoko's arms. "It's me, Squeeker! It's been so long!" he started to cry.

Tyoko comforts Squeeker, "I missed you too, brother.".

"Brother?" Glubit said, completely lost.

"This is my older brother. He's my brother by marriage, not blood." she explained.

"I see." he laughed.

Tyoko hugs onto Squeeker, "My cute brother, no bigger then a teddybear!" she laughed.

Squeeker grinned and hugged Tyoko, squeaking.

"Awww!! So cute!!" Tyoko smiled.

Glubit started to look away, thinking, "Oh brother..".

"Jealous?" the siblings said in unison.

"What? Me? Never!" Glubit paniced as he jolted out of his thoughts.

Tyoko and Squeeker glanced at Glubit then turned to each other as they broke out in laughter.

"W-what's so funny?!" Glubit shouted.

"You panicing about being jealous." Tyoko laughed.

Glubit staggered and gave out a sigh, "You're evil Tyo!". he laughed.

Tyoko stops laughing and looks at Squeeker, seriously.

"Brother..." she said.

Squeeker looked up at her, confused.

A huge smiled formed on her face, "I'm getting married today.".

Squeeker jumped up and down in Tyoko's arms, "Yay! Congratulations!".

Tyoko grinned, "Today, here in the Northern San D'Oria chapel. You're coming bro!" she laughed.

"Okay, whose the lucky devil?" Squeeker laughed.

Tyoko pointed to Glubit with a smile.

"Pardon me a moment." he says, jumping down, and pulling Glubit aside while Tyoko stood on the sie of the dock. "You better take good care of her." he said, seriously.

"I give you my word." Glubit said with a salute, "On my honor as a Paladin.".

"Good." he replied as the two walked back to Tyoko, who was watching fish in the water off the dock.

Squeeker jumps at her and she caught him in her arms, "Trying to be my baby, huh?" she laughed.

He breaks out a bib and raddle, nodding.

Glubit staggers, breaking out in laughter, "We're not married yet and already having children.".

"I don't know where you got those but uhhh okay?" she started to laugh.

"I got them from your baby box!" he grinned.

"Oh god... So, those were mine when I was little?" Tyoko questioned.

"I am older so yeah, that's right. Memory lane, but we switched roles." Squeeker grinned, giggling.

Glubit walks up behind Tyoko and embraces her, "Shall we go to the chapel now?".

"Of course." she blushed.

The couple walked down the path to the chapel. (I'd say trio but Squeeker turned to "helpless baby" on us)

They soon arrived at a huge church. A stained glass picture of Atlanta right under the cross on the roof. The church is surrounded by crystal, blue water and seemingly endless flower beds.

"Here we are." Glubit said, "I'll make the arrangements. You and Squeeker wait at the alter.". He kisses her then walks into the chapel.

Tyoko walks in still holding Squeeker, "So.. how long you plan to act like a baby?".

"Until you go change to walk up that aisle!" he grinned. "I could always jump ahead a year and walk next to you." he squeaked.

She smiled down at him, "I'm glad you could be here.".

Half an hour had passed when Glubit returned carrying a slim, long box.

"Go get ready." he said handing the box to Tyoko as she sat Squeeker on the ground.

"Okay, but what's this?" she questioned.

He opened the lid a little. Inside there was a snow, white wedding dress. "Wouldn't be a wedding without a dress, huh?" he grinned.

"Oh my god! It must have cost you a fortune. she said, shocked.

"Nothing is too exspensive for you." he smiled, thinking, "Althought it did burn a hole in my pocket...".

"Thank you!", she hugged him then ran up the chapel stairs to change.

"It starts in an hour so take your time." Glubit shouted after her.

Squeeker giggled as he tooks off the bib and put the raddle away.

Incomplete but I did have people in suspense so here it is 


End file.
